La femme de l'Épouvantail
by Voracity666
Summary: Pour être médecin à Gotham, soit tu acceptes les pots de vin soit tu es loyal à Hippocrate. Ou, encore, avoir des relations bien placées. Mais, dans tous les cas, il faut éviter que les Rogues vous prennent en grippe. Heureusement pour elle, le Dr Faustine est assez intelligente pour savoir comment faire pour vivre vieille. Et sans forcément passer par ses propres relations. OCs
1. Chapter 1

**Cette fic ne sera pas une histoire dans sa continuité, dans le sens où ce sera plus des morceaux de vie.**

 **Mes seuls réels supports de l'univers de Batman restent les deux points cultures de LinktheSun (celui sur Batman et celui sur le Joker) et la série animée de 1992 (toute mon enfance~)**

 **Disclaimer : -L'univers de Batman appartient à DC Comics.**

 **-Le Dr Faustine est à moi.**

 **Bonne lecture~  
**

* * *

Le petit garçon reniflait bruyamment alors que la doctoresse bandait le genou écorché.

-Eh voilà ! Ça va vite disparaître, tu verras, lui sourit-elle.

Le faisant descendre de sa table d'auscultation, elle lui offrit un sucette sortit de la poche de sa blouse médicale. Elle le reconduisit jusqu'à la porte menant à l'extérieur, lui faisant quelques recommandations d'usage avant de le laisser filer rejoindre ses amis qui s'impatientaient dans la rue.

Même pas le temps de soupirer sur l'insouciance de la jeunesse que c'est le tour d'un autre patient dont il faut s'occuper et ce, jusque tard dans la nuit.

Mais la doctoresse s'en moque bien de l'heure. Personne ne l'attend chez elle et elle n'attend personne. Elle est tellement dévouée à son travail qu'il lui est parfois arrivé de s'endormir dans son bureau et de se réveiller avec de l'encre sur le visage. C'est un peu cette dévotion qui lui assurait une clientèle régulière et fournie. Pensez donc, elle soignait même Harvey Dent le procureur ! Elle ne s'en vantait évidemment pas parce qu'elle était agréablement payée pour éviter ce trait de caractère dérangeant et bruyant.

Ça, et le fait qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire.

Vous voyez, lorsque vous venez des bas-quartiers de Gotham, vous savez que la vantardise n'apporte que des ennuis. La police, le FISC ou, pire, la mafia.

Et même en obtenant ses diplômes de médecine, elle ne modifia pas sa ligne de conduite, fuyant les ennuis et aidant son prochain.

Bref, le bon samaritain. Enfin, c'est ce que vous devez penser. Une fille ennuyeuse dans une vie ennuyeuse, une doctoresse banale suffisamment débutante pour passer tout son temps libre enfermée entre les murs colorés de son cabinet.

Ou du moins c'est ce qu'on pourrait croire...

-Faustine ? La héla une personne dans un coin sombre.

Elle lui fit signe d'entrer dans son cabinet sans dire un mot.

-Pas besoin de te demander comment tu as fait pour te retrouver avec des côtes fêlées Oswald, j'imagine.

Le Pingouin grommela sans vraiment répondre clairement, la laissant le soigner.

-C'est bientôt la pleine lune, poursuivit-elle, je sens que vous allez me donner le double du boulot.

Elle s'appliqua comme elle en avait l'habitude, le criminel lâchant quelques grognements lorsqu'elle serrait un peu trop fort les bandages. Mais il la laissait faire.

Tous, ils la laissaient faire.

Certes, ils savaient se rafistoler entre eux, les hôpitaux refusant de les soigner, comme les autres représentants médicaux, et il était hors de question de tenter de se faire admettre dans celui des bas-fonds, on était encore plus sûrs d'y rester qu'en allant taquiner le Joker. Ou alors on en sortait encore plus mal en point qu'en y entrant.

Et c'est dans ces moments-là qu'entrait en scène Faustine. Elle n'avait cure des petites guéguerres que se livraient criminels et mafieux, les escarmouches pour des gains de territoires, les attaques digne de cour de récré au sujet de cartel de drogue. Non, tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était les blessés. Une vie était une vie, et tant pis si elle provenait des quartiers pourrissants de Gotham, qu'elle avait plus de sang sur les mains que les bouchers à la retraite, que la poudre blanche qu'ils transportaient n'était pas de la farine ou de la lessive, que leur esprit avait tourné la carte. C'était des vies. Et les vies, c'est important pour cette doctoresse.

Évidemment, on n'a rien sans rien, et elle fixait les prix. Rien de bien transcendant, certains n'étant que des vauriens, des traînes-misères.

Une vie pour une vie. Elle les guérissait et en échange ils assuraient sa protection. Pas en tant que garde du corps, mais ils évitaient son quartier, cachaient son identité. Après tout, c'était leur médecin à eux, une denrée rare.

Et une sacrée femme, avec ça !

La voir rabattre le caquet à Killer Croc sans sourciller plus que ça, alors qu'elle ne dépassait pas son torse, ou materner Solomon Grandy alors qu'il pourrait la briser comme une brindille, était pas mal... Mais rien ne valait la tête de ceux qui la rencontraient pour la première fois.

Il fallait dire aussi qu'elle avait un caractère bien trempé. La loi du plus fort régnait dans les bas-fonds. Il fallait savoir se faire respecter ou trouver quelqu'un pour nous protéger. Et dans ce cas-là, des relations se créent.

Et la plupart des criminels de Gotham City provenaient dédits bas-fonds. Certains ennemis à vie avaient usés leurs fonds de culotte ensemble, récoltant leurs premiers bleus en même temps sur les mêmes coups tordus. Et Faustine y avait fait ses expériences comme nombre d'entre eux.

-C'est votre tour, monsieur !

* * *

 **Voracity666**

 **Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) via mon profil !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonne lecture :3**

* * *

La cafetière était encore chaude lorsque la jeune femme vint se resservir. Elle allait en avoir bien besoin, comme toujours, mais cette nuit encore plus... Elle jeta un rapide regard par la fenêtre avant de se tourner nonchalamment.

-Oh, encore un ?

Esquissant faussement la moue, elle stabilisa rapidement l'état du blessé.

Pour une raison qui lui restait inconnue -et elle voulait que ça le reste- les blessés affluaient depuis une heure. Heureusement, rien de grave, mais il fallait s'en charger et elle n'avait que deux bras deux jambes et un cerveau.

Elle était concentrée dans sa tâche, papillonnant d'un blessé à l'autre, remettant les os en place, bandant des membres, pansant des plaies...

-Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir un lit assez grand pour une brindille pareille, déclara-t-elle subitement.

Il fallait savoir que les locaux qu'elle utilisait étaient aménagés de manière à pouvoir garder un nombre importants d'alités sans que nul ne ne le sache. Et, aussi important que soit le nombre de lit, il lui était presque impossible de pouvoir caser l'homme qu'on venait de lui amener.

-Où veux-tu que je le mette, franchement, Pamela ? Dans mon lit ? Je n'ai aucune couche permettant de caser 2m 15 !

Perchée sur ses talons, Faustine tentait de faire comprendre à l'Empoisonneuse que les criminels de haute taille n'avaient jamais eu besoin d'un lit chez elle, ou alors il y avait assez de lits libres pour lui permettre d'en coller deux (ou plus) entre eux, ce qui n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui.

-Je hais la pleine lune, grommela-t-elle en aidant la rousse à allonger sur la table d'auscultation. Je vais finir par croire que c'est une habitude chez vous de mettre le boxon lorsque la lune est ronde. En plus des autres jours, évidemment.

La botaniste ne répondit rien, se contentant de retirer le masque de son collègue.

-Oh, sexy, ne put s'empêcher de siffler la doctoresse.

Croisant le regard choqué de la criminelle, Faustine reprit une attitude plus professionnelle. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle listait les traumatismes qu'avaient subi le corps, elle sentait sa stupeur prendre de l'ampleur.

-Et il est encore conscient malgré ça ?

Comme pour lui répondre, l'alité commença à bouger et à montrer son mécontentement avant de recevoir une tape sur le front.

-Si tu restes tranquille, j'irais plus vite. En plus, si tu es gentil jusqu'au bout, tu auras droit à une sucette !

Son grand sourire n'en était pas moins sérieux alors qu'elle faisait face au regard de plus en plus perdu de Poison Ivy et celui renfrogné de son dernier patient.

Elle n'attendit aucune réponse, reprenant son auscultation et tripatouillant les plaies avec le professionnalisme que des années de métier lui avaient données.

-Quel nom puis-je inscrire sur votre fiche ?

-Tu veux lui créer une fiche ?

-Moins fort, Pam, tu vas le réveiller.

-Parce que tu poses des questions sans réveiller les gens, toi ?

-Tu marques un point, grommela-t-elle après un temps d'arrêt.

Jetant un œil au costume dont son nouveau patient était affublé, elle esquissa une nouvelle moue et griffonna rapidement sur le haut de la fiche.

-Hop, bienvenue dans le royaume de la paperasserie ! Cher « Cordelette » !

L'empoisonneuse s'étouffa avec sa propre salive à ce surnom. Il faut dire que les surnoms étaient légion pour les fiches médicales et certains s'en sortaient mieux que d'autres. Elle, par exemple, c'était « Rose ». D'autres s'en sortaient moins bien comme le Pingouin et son « Cyrano ». C'était vraiment au gré de l'humeur de la doctoresse et de son inspiration !

Elle la regarda terminer son check-up avant de passer au suivant et à un autre, etc.

Le bilan n'était pas tant lourd que ça, il n'y avait eut aucun mort ou de blessures sérieuses (en-dehors du Joker et de ses complices qui avaient joué avec des explosifs) plutôt quantité de blessures en tout genre, ce qui prenait du temps à soigner et à consigner. Surtout lorsque les patients forcés jouaient les fortes têtes et refusaient de dire où ils avaient mal ou de coopérer. Heureusement, elle n'avait qu'à agiter une seringue pour la plupart du temps pour les faire plier. Mais c'est vrai qu'il lui arrivait d'exploser, et autant dire que c'était toujours aussi déstabilisant de la voir hurler comme une poissonnière sur le récalcitrant. Déstabilisant mais pour le moins comique.

-Évitez de crever pendant la nuit et faîtes de beaux rêves ! Les salua-t-elle finalement.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à grimper agilement l'escalier en fer au bout de la pièce afin de rejoindre son appartement à l'étage où elle pourrait enfin s'écrouler dans son lit et dormir du sommeil du juste.

Ah, et ne pas oublier de bien verrouiller la porte d'accès, on ne savait jamais...

* * *

 **Voracity666**

 **Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Je me suis décidée à regarder les films sur Batman et... je suis putain de déçue :D**

 **Tant pis~**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

Le bâtiment avait été acheté quelques années plus tôt et remis à neuf en prenant un temps fou. Avec deux filles ayant fait des études médicales, les parents ont eu du mal avec les fins de mois, c'était certain, mais au moins leur avaient-ils permis d'accéder à leurs rêves... Même si, il fallait le dire, ledit rêve s'était un peu cassé la gueule.

-Miss Quinzel, miss Quinzel !

-C'est docteur, corrigea-t-elle machinalement en hâtant le pas.

Il n'y avait pas d'urgence à proprement parler, mais ce serait bien dommage de perdre son guide, aussi petit soit-il. Surtout qu'il semblait être son passe-droit, témoignant ainsi qu'elle ne venait pas en ennemie, à défaut d'en amie.

Elle soupira lorsque la porte se referma violemment derrière elle et que des types aux mines patibulaires l'entourèrent. Pourquoi était-elle aussi dévouée à son travail, déjà ? Oui, parfois, elle le regrettait. Particulièrement lorsqu'elle se retrouvait sur les territoires de gangs ennemis à devoir soigner les hommes de main au même titre que leurs leaders. Elle devait se décider sur l'ordre de priorité pour ne pas se retrouver entre deux feux de guerre. C'était plus de la médecine, mais carrément de la politique.

-Salut tout le monde, marmonna-t-elle en posant sa mallette sur une pile branlante de livres. On commence par qui ?

Elle enfila sa blouse blanche par-dessus son élégante robe de soirée et glissa ses mains dans les gants aseptisés après les avoir frottés avec de l'alcool.

Allez, un peu de couture, on adore ça...

-Je peux aussi vous broder des phares, si vous voulez.

Son patient eut un air un peu effrayé mais elle le rassura d'un soupir blasé. Si on ne pouvait même plus s'amuser, dis donc...

-Y'a pas quelqu'un qui veut que je lui tricote les boyaux, tant que je suis dans les travaux d'aiguilles ?

Son ton léger n'eut pas le meilleur des accueils parmi les types aux mines patibulaires qui lui servaient autant de spectateurs que de cobayes... de patients, pardon.

Elle soupira tout en enfonçant son aiguille dans les lèvres de la plaie et poursuivit ses sutures.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, elle était épuisée, comme il fallait s'en douter. Elle hésita un instant à assurer la garde de nuit mais finit par repousser l'idée. Ça risquait d'être contre-productif, au vu de l'état de sommeil avancé. Manquerait plus qu'elle diagnostique l'appendicite à un patient atteint de gastro-entérite...

 _Je sais que vous êtes venu pour un rhume, mais je vais vous prescrire une prise de sang, au cas où._

Ça lui était déjà arrivé, pour tout dire, lors de ses débuts d'internat, le temps qu'elle s'habitue au rythme et aux hectolitres de café. Un certain temps, donc.

* * *

 **Voracity666**

 **Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) via mon profil !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrait la porte de son placard, Faustine ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire aux robes de soirées qui s'y trouvaient.

Comme elle portait une blouse blanche les ¾ de la journée, elle s'offrait ce genre de petites folies qui étaient bien sages, au fond. Au moins, elle était habillée, elle.

Bon, elle le regrettait lorsque le sang traversait le coton lui faisant payer des sommes folles au pressing du coin, mais tant pis. L'argent était fait pour être dépensé, non ?

-Bonjour monsieur Wayne ! Lui sourit-elle.

-Bonjour docteur. Vous êtes toujours aussi resplendissante, la complimenta-t-il.

Bien que n'étant pas son médecin traitant, Faustine recevait parfois le milliardaire après avoir été présenté par Harvey Dent qui lui avait assuré sa discrétion. Ça et le fait qu'elle ne posait pas de question sur les conditions dans lesquelles il aurait pu se blesser de cette manière. Elle partait du principe que si il avait envie de l'en informer, il le ferait. Et puis, c'était un grand garçon !

-Alors, monsieur Wayne...

-Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Bruce, la coupa-t-il.

-Bruce, se corrigea-t-elle, qu'est-ce qui vous amène par ici ? Encore ces problèmes de dos ?

-Oh, non, ça va un peu mieux de ce côté-là, j'ai un bon traitement.

Se disant, il enlevait sa chemise et dénuda ainsi son dos qu'il lui montra.

-Oh, jolies cicatrices... Vous avez rencontré Wolverine ?

* * *

Un coup d'œil vers sa montre lui apprit qu'il était passé minuit. Un coup d'œil vers son bureau, cette fois, lui apprit qu'elle n'irait pas se coucher avant un bon moment.

Soupirant, Faustine reprit là où elle en était. Ce n'était pas en flânant qu'elle pourrait se reposer !

Dans ses mains, divers formulaires administratifs réclamaient son attention. Tout juste si ils ne possédaient pas une petite voix de bébé et l'appelaient « maman ».

Okay, il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle se dépêche si elle commence déjà à s'imaginer ça.

S'armant de son stylo, elle reprit son arrachage de cheveux en marmonnant tout haut.

Au-dessus d'elle, à travers le plafond, on pouvait parfois entendre des pas légers trottiner d'un coin à l'autre, la faisant sourire doucement. Eh bien ? On ne dormait pas encore ? Il ne fallait pas s'étonner si, demain, elle n'arrivait pas à garder les yeux ouverts !

Une nouvelle signature finalisa un formulaire et la plume du stylo frôla la surface d'un autre avant de partir en zigzag sous l'impulsion d'une énorme secousse.

Le souffle coupé, Faustine se redressa de sur son bureau où elle avait été bloquée sur le coup. D'un œil fatigué, elle observa l'état de son cabinet. Les tiroirs avaient éparpillés leurs contenus, du matériel avait été éjecté sur le sol, la paperasse voletait tranquillement...

Les petits pas de précédemment descendaient l'escalier en colimaçon, le faisant grincer horriblement. Oh, de la visite.

-Maman !

-La porte, ma chérie, si tu nous la casses, j'aurais l'air bien devant les patients, rappela la doctoresse.

Une moue enfantine se dessina sur le visage de sa fille.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était, à ton avis ?

-Eh bien... Aux dernières nouvelles, Gotham n'est pas sur une faille sismique. Donc tu as le choix. Soit Batman a décidé que rouler sur la route, c'était trop _cheap_ , soit JackJack a joué avec des explosifs, soit le Pingouin s'est trompé dans ses parapluies, soit Solomon Grundy a pris un rhume. Tu as le choix.

La blonde gloussa et se pencha, aidant sa mère à ranger.

-Encore du travail pour toi, alors ?

-Je le crains, hélas. Prie juste pour que ce ne soit pas Killer Croc ou Bane atteint de flatulences chroniques. La dernière fois, j'ai dû interdire l'accès au cabinet pendant presque deux semaines !

Ce souvenir les fit rire toutes les deux.

-Tu étais chez ton père, à ce moment-là, d'ailleurs, ajouta Faustine d'un ton rêveur.

-Ouh ! Ça remonte à loin, alors !

-Entre-temps, j'ai su leur faire comprendre que la nourriture mexicaine n'était _pas_ bon pour leur transit.

-Oh, c'est étonnant, ça.

Elles se turent, finissant de mettre de l'ordre dans le cabinet.

-Et voilà !

À peine ces mots s'envolèrent-ils qu'une nouvelle secousse les jetèrent à terre, plus violente que la précédente.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'entre-gardèrent, observèrent le champ de bataille qu'était redevenue la pièce. Faustine se releva et ouvrit la porte menant sur l'extérieure pour se planter au milieu de la route, campée sur ses hauts talons, sa blouse blanche claquant autour d'elle, les poings sur les hanches.

-JE M'EN FOUS DE SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS BRANLEZ ENCORE, MAIS VOUS N'AVEZ MÊME PAS INTÉRÊT À VENIR VOUS PLAINDRE PARCE QUE VOS CONNERIES VOUS AURONT EXPLOSÉS À LA GUEULE !

Derrière elle, sa fille gloussait en applaudissant.

-Par contre, maman, je crois que tu as fait peur aux voisins, tu ferais mieux de rentrer, articula-t-elle difficilement.

-Tss...

Elle lança un regard noir dans son dos alors qu'elle obtempérait, fermant à double tour la porte.

-Avec tout ça, j'ai toujours pas avancé dans cette saleté, soupira-t-elle. D'ailleurs, je suis sûre que c'est ça qui tuera l'humanité.

-Quoi donc ? Les bombes à retardement de tonton Joker ?

L'appellation fit rire Faustine.

-Promets-moi de jamais l'appeler comme ça devant lui, ou seulement avec Batman derrière, hein ?

-Mais ! C'est bien le mari de tatie, non ? Donc c'est mon oncle !

-Oui, sauf que tu oublies un détail, ma chérie, ces deux-là ne sont pas mariés. Aussi amoureuse soit-elle, ma sœur n'arrive toujours pas à lui faire passer la bague au doigt !

-J'veux des cousins et des cousines, moi, marmonna la jeune fille, déçue.

Sa mère haussa les épaules.

-Adresse-toi à eux, je ne peux rien y faire, moi !

-Sinon, qu'est-ce qui devrait mener l'humanité à sa perte, selon toi ?

-Ça. Les feuilles d'impôts et toutes ces saloperies de formulaires, grogna la généraliste. Bientôt, on en fera des épreuves de force et de courage. Voir, une nouveau travail d'intérêt général pour les prisonniers. T'imagines ?

L'idée les fit sourire.

-Sinon, étant donné qu'il semblerait que Gotham ait décidé de danser la tectonique, je ferme le cabinet pour cette nuit, on remettra tout en ordre demain, na !

-T'ouvres à quelle heure ?

Faustine jeta un œil dans l'agenda et fit la grimace.

-Au moins sept heures du matin. La nuit va être courte !

Déjà à moitié dans l'escalier, la blonde se pencha pour voir sa mère.

-Au moins, tu vas pouvoir dormir, vu que tu es toujours célibataire.

-Tss, méchante gamine, comment oses-tu te moquer de ta propre mère ?

Elles firent semblant de se poursuivre jusqu'au lit double où elles s'écroulèrent toutes les deux en riant.

-Je peux dormir avec toi, cette nuit ?

-T'as pas cours, toi, demain ? En plus je vais me lever tôt demain, moi...

Mais aucune des deux n'argumenta, se roulant sous la couette et se blottissant l'une contre l'autre.

-Bonne nuit, chantonnèrent-elles en même temps.

* * *

 **Voracity666**

 **Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) via mon profil !**


End file.
